Abduction
by FashionistaMJ
Summary: Trent is at the park, hanging out with Shane, Rhonda, Mrs. Carter and her newborns, but an old rival of Mercer kidnaps him.
1. A Fresh New Start

I like to dedicate this to Aethelgythe and prloverforever and give them credit for my inspiration.

**Sequel to As Life Turns and Trent Says**

**Review anytime please!**

**Chapter 1**

For the first time in two months, Trent has been much more refreshed better than before. It's been while a journey; from the deadly cave-in that took his parents to their untimely deaths to the abuse that he suffered from his aunt Karen, her boyfriend and Ms. Gray, the ex-wife of one of Anton's colleagues who are all now in jail.

With the recent therapy sessions with the therapist and child psychologist, he is up, ready, and eager to play. However, his father didn't want him to be outside for a while after Ms. Gray tried to rape him at the Gray's house.

Throughout the past few days, Trent's been feeling much more than usual. It was -8:30 in the morning and Trent was in a plain white T-shirt, black sweatpants and sneakers, drawing his sketchbook, which can keep him busy for hours.

He was even wearing a necklace with the platinum chain with his late parents' engagement and wedding rings that Anton Mercer showed and gave to him, which he had under his shirt.

Feeling a little hungry after a few hours, he leaves his room and walks down the stairs, but noiselessly as his father was busy with work that he had to do for his company.

As he takes the last step, he hears the doorbell and opens the new forged bulletproof wrought iron and custom glass doors. He opens and it was,

"Shane! Rhonda!" He allowed them to come into the house.

Shane had on a white shirt, denim jacket, jeans and sneakers and Rhonda had on a yellow tank top, white denim skirt, white denim jacket and military boots. They came in with smiles on their faces.

"What are you guys doing here?" Trent said them.

"We just wanted to see how you were doing after what happened."

"I've been fine, thanks."

Anton Mercer walks down the stairs, straighten up his tie, after he heard the front door closed.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?"

"Hey, Dr. Mercer." We just wanted to see if Trent wanted to come to the park with us for a while. Mrs. Carter will be there."

Trent exclaimed. "Oh! Dad! Can I go to the park with them?"

"I don't know." He was having cold feet and feeling apprehensive about it as he put his hand on his head. With what happened to Trent, he couldn't help but be worried about Trent's well-being.

"Don't worry about him, doc."

"Yeah, we'll be looking for him."

But he did have work to do; he wanted Trent to get out of the house of a while.

"Okay. _But_… you guys have to be back here by at least nighttime, okay?"

"Okay. Later!" He gives him a hug

He messes with Trent's hair a bit and smiled. "But be careful."


	2. Abducted

**Chapter 2**

A few hours later, Trent's having the time of his young life. He hasn't played with anyone his age since his old friend, Mario, recently moved with his family to New Hampshire. He's was running around and playing tag football with two of the local kids.

When Trent was playing, Rhonda and Shane were helping with Mrs. Carter and her newborn babies Matthew and Jennifer, dressed in the same, but different colored rompers and matching booties. Rhonda was cuddling Matthew in her arms and Mrs. Carter was playing peek-a-boo with him while Shane had Jennifer and gained attention from the other girls and women in the park.

The kids that Trent was playing with waved him goodbye and ran over to Shane, Rhonda and Mrs. Carter.

"Thanks for asking me to come to the park with you guys."

Mrs. Carter messed up Trent's head playfully. "No problem, Trent." Mrs. Carter notices the ice cream truck pulled over.

"Trent, why don't you grab yourself some ice cream?" She gives him a dollar.

"Thank you." He runs to the ice cream truck and asked the man,

"One Italian ice, please."

The ice cream man smiles and gives him a small blue raspberry on a paper cup and a spoon as Trent gives him the dollar.

"Thank you."

After getting it, he sits down on the grass by the street and starts to spoon his Italian ice. As he's eating, he hears rattling coming from the bushes. He turns and saw nothing. He slowly goes back to eating his frozen dessert.

He starts to hear the ratting again and felt as if someone was watching him. After he was done with his ice cream, he throws in the nearby trashcan and slowly walks away from the bushes. But, before he could do that, sometimes jumps out from the bushes.

"Ah!"

Trent tries to run, but someone in black clothing and dark sunglasses, grabs him tightly. He tries yelling for help, but the kidnapper gags his mouth with his hands.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Carter gives Shane and Rhonda some time to relax. Shane sees someone being forcibly pulled into the parking lot. He nudged Rhonda's shoulder to get her attention. Rhonda squished her eyes and thought, _why does the person look some familiar?_ They heard screaming and yelling, Rhonda took a closer look, and it was,

"Oh my god! Shane! That's Trent!" She runs to stop the kidnapper.

Shane noticed that it _was_ Trent and runs to stop the kidnapper. Hopefully, their time on running for the track team will be worth something.

The kidnapper pushes Trent into the unidentified car by the kidnapper. Trent tries to escape, but the kidnapper knocks him unconscious. He notices Rhonda and Shane running down to stop him, so he quickly gets in and starts the engine. After he does that, he drops a piece of paper on the ground.

Rhonda and Shane were there, but the car drives off at full speed. They were slightly sweaty and out of breath.

"Oh, man! This is bad!" Rhonda said with her hands on her head.

"I know." Shane notices the paper the kidnapper left. He unfolds it and it reads in big bold letters,

**Anton Mercer,**

**Do what I say**

**Or your son will GET IT!**

Following the note was an e-mail address and phone number.

He folds it right back and said,

"Okay, you tell Mrs. Carter what happen and call the police. I'll run back to Dr. Mercer's house and tell him what just happened."

"Okay, Shane, but hurry!" Rhonda was worried to no end about it. "We might not have much time." They gave each other a hug.

Shane runs down as fast as he can to get to Anton Mercer's house, which was thirty minutes away. If he still had the energy for it.

* * *

Anton was still doing work that he had to do for his company. He walked down the stairs with a file of undone work in his hands. That all changed when Shane was pounding on the door like some kind of madman.

"Dr. Mercer! Dr. Mercer! Open up! Open up! Emergency! Emergency!"

He opens the door for Shane and lets him in. Shane was hyperventilating and out of breath from running and Anton tries to calm him down by offering him some water, which calmed him down.

"Shane, calm down! You're acting as if something terrible just happened."

"Something terrible _did_ just happen! Trent got kidnapped!"

Anton's blue eyes popped out of his head. He placed his file on his coffee table. "What? What happened at the park?"

"While Rhonda and I were helping Mrs. Carter with the babies, Trent was getting ice cream from the ice cream truck and he gets kidnapped by some stranger."

Anton holds onto Shane's shoulders, trying his hardest not to faint from what he told him. "Oh my god."

Shane goes through his pocket.

"Oh! And the kidnapper dropped this." He gives him the note and reads it. Shane goes onto his laptop and types in the kidnapper's e-mail address, hopefully to gets some kind of note.

When he gets it, there's a link. They were slightly confused by it, but Shane nervously clicked on the link. The computer screen goes black, freaking about of him out and it's a person with fair skin, green eyes and brown hair.

"Hello, Anton. Remember me?"

Anton had a confused look on his face. Shane looked at him, gave him a confused face and just shrugged his shoulders as he didn't know who this guy was.

"Well, of course not. I'm Steven Scott, one of your old swim teammates from high school. Now before you do or even say something you might regret, you might want to see this." He gives him a sinister smile.

He shows a video of Trent, who was looking terrified for his life. He was sitting down on a wooden chair, his ankles were bounded with twine rope, his hands tied up behind his back with twine rope and blindfolded with a black cloth.

Anton and Shane were mortified by it. Shane had his mouth widely agape in terror while Anton was scared, yet enraged as he was clutched his fists by what he did to Trent.

"So if anything was to happen to me, it will happen to him. Here's the ransom: I want a hundred million dollars."

Shane paused the video for a second. "_Hundred million_ dollars? Man, who does this guy think he kidnapped? Richie Rich?" Anton told his to shush and continued the video.

"Fifty million in hundreds, twenty million in fifties, twenty million in twenties and ten million in tens. You'll be given farther instructions and the location along the way and make the drop at eleven tonight. If it's successful, the boy will live." He smirks sinisterly. "Good day." The message ends.

Anton put his hands on his head in shock as he sat down on the living room couch on his face and felt like passing out so badly. Shane tried to calm him down by sitting next to him on the couch.

"Dr. Mercer, we'll get him back. I promise."

A worried sigh escapes him. "Oh my god. I'm calling the police and the bank."

"Wait a minute." Shane had a puzzled look on his face. "Do you even _have_ that kind of money?"

"Of course I do." He dials on the telephone. "Hundred million is only 20% of it."


	3. Hostage

**Chapter 3**

In a small dark room, Trent is trapped in there, both bound and blindfolded. He was sitting down on a wooden chair, his ankles were bounded with twine rope, his hands tied up behind his back the twine rope and blindfolded with a black cloth.

Trent struggled to release his hands and legs, but just couldn't get out because of the strong and tight rope bondage on his hands and legs.

"Man! These knots are insanely tight!" He exclaimed and cried out in frustration, distress and fear. All he could ask himself was: _What's going on? What's happening?_

Even though he couldn't see a thing with the black blindfold over his eyes, he felt drowsy and hungry as his stomach was growling. His throat was dry and felt a little dehydrated. He sniffed the smell in the room and it smelled like old cleaning supplies.

His adrenaline was pumping high, his heart was pounding to no speed limit and he was terrified.

He hears a door and looked away. The kidnapper, Steven Scott, got down on his knees, opens his mouth and feed Trent some food.

"Don't worry, little guy; it's just food. It's not poison or anything."

"Does it have coconuts?" Trent curiously asked. "I'm allergic to it."

He chuckles to himself. "Nope. I'm allergic to coconuts, too, kid."

He pours a fair amount of bottled water in his mouth and Trent gulps it all.

"Boy, are you hungry and thirsty." After he was done giving him food and water, he roughly grabs his face, squishing his face and holds him close to his face, making Trent feel nervous and shaky by him doing it.

"Now, you listen to me, kid. If you want to stay alive when this is all over, then follow these short simple rules: you are not to complain, you are to be quiet here and you are to do what I say. Capisce?"

Trent rapidly responded while shaking his head,

"Yes. I'll do that. Just… please don't hurt me."

He lets out a sinister smile and said,

"Good boy. I would never hurt a child."

"What are you going to do to me?"

He gets up from his knees and said to him,

"As long as you stay quiet, don't complain and do what I say, you might not get hurt."

He gently slaps his face, leaves the room and locks the door to make sure no one would come in and see a bound and blindfolded Trent.

After he left, Trent was couldn't help but to feel slightly uncomfortable. He wanted to cry so badly, but almost couldn't because of the black cloth blindfold.

He wanted to scream so badly, but couldn't if he wanted to stay alive. He shook his head to get rid of the negative thoughts he had running through his mind. He starts to bit his lips in order to stay calm.

"Dad…" He softly said. "Please save me. Please."


	4. Saving Trent

**Chapter 4**

Many hours have passed at the Fernandez-Mercer household, Anton, Shane, Rhonda, Dr. Kevin Gray, Dr. and Mrs. Carter and their newborns were all in the living room as they were looking frightened and scared for Trent.

Also in the room were two FBI agents, Agents Daniel and Ryder, who both have years of experience on dealing with kidnapping.

Mrs. Carter were keeping Matthew and Jennifer asleep, Shane and Rhonda were watching the news about Trent's abduction from the park, which was covered by major news networks and to keep himself busy and his mind off of the kidnapping, Anton kept on working on some stuff for his business, but couldn't focus so well.

He couldn't keep his mind off Trent and his worry mode kicked into overdrive. Dr. Gray tried to calm him down himself.

"Anton, will you calm down? Trent will be okay."

"I can't! Guess who the kidnapper is! Steven Scott!"

Mrs. Carter's head snapped. "From high school?" Anton nodded his head.

"Oh, yeah! I remember that guy!" Dr. Gray said. "Man, he was a _major_ mental nutcase!"

Dr. Carter remembered him.

"Yeah, I remembered that guy, too. And he was definitely a nutcase. He was one of your biggest rivals, Anton; both on the swim team _and_ in school. You were accepted into Harvard and he didn't, then he got mad at you when you won the big championship against him and later he was disqualified _and_ kicked of the swim team for having steroids and drugs and even blamed _you_ for it. After that, he was never seen again. I don't think he even graduated."

"Yeah. I even remember him saying I ruined his life and one day he'll get revenge on me and now that day for revenge has come as he _KIDNAPS MY SON!_"

Out of all the worry modes he went into, this was by far the most worry he has ever felt for Trent. His hands were shaking uncontrollable, his mind was racing through many things and couldn't even think right now.

He sees a picture in a small gold frame and it was Trent's late parents and his friends/partners, Mauricio and Isabella in the picture smiling. Dr. Carter looked at it with him.

"Wow," Dr. Carter said. "You're the only person Trent really has left, now that his parents and family are gone." Dr. Gray came over and looked the picture. "But we'll get him back."

"Wow! Your late friend's wife was a very…" Dr. Gray said smiling, but didn't finish that sentence as everyone, especially Rhonda, Shane and Agents Daniel and Ryder in the room looked with these weird looks at him as to what he was about to say next. He starts to feel a bit embarrassed and blushed about it.

The phone rings and Anton goes over to answer it, but before he does, Agents Daniels and Ryder tells him,

"Calm down. Listen to what he says and it'll end sooner than you think. Everybody ready?"

Everyone in the room was good to go as they all had headphones on to listen to the kidnapper, Steven Scott and possibly Trent. Anton calmly picks up the phone.

"Hello."

"Dad?" A low whisper answered the phone.

Shane and Rhonda whispered to everyone else,

"It's Trent!"

"Trent! Is that you? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah. It's me, dad. Please…come and save me."

Steven answers the phone and mocked his voice.

"Yes, dad. Come and save me, your son! You got my ransom money for me?"

"Yes. The hundred million dollars: fifty million in hundreds, twenty million in fifties, twenty million in twenties and ten million in tens."

"Excellent. You always did have a eidetic memory. Put all the money in a suitcase and deliver it to this address: 67 Valero Road. You have exactly one hour and ten minutes left. Come alone. We'll be waiting for you." He hangs up.

"Wait…! Man! He hung up."

"We didn't get the location picture of where they could be." the FBI agents said.

Anton exclaimed in frustration. He wants Trent back, but he doesn't really remember where 67 Valero Road was or looked like. Then, he mental slaps himself in the head for not thinking of this sooner. He goes into his laptop and types something in rapidly.

Curious, Shane asked him.

"Uh…why are you doing, Dr. Mercer?"

"I placed a tracking device on Trent."

Shane, Rhonda, Dr. Kevin Gray, Dr. and Mrs. Carters' heads snapped and looked at him.

"You placed a tracking device on the boy?" Mrs. Carter snapped at him.

"No." Anton thought about it for one second. "Now that you mentioned it, do you think I should?"

"Anton! No!" They all said no and gave him a look.

"I placed the tracking device by accident. It is in his necklace with his late parents' engagement and weddings rings on it. It could pinpoint the exact location of where Trent could be, even Steven."

"Well, get to it, then." Shane and Rhonda rushed him.

He kept on typing for the next few minutes until he got a signal on the tracking device. "Got it!"

A picture of where 67 Valero Road showed up on the screen.

"Blakeford High School! Our old alumni school!"

"So he and Trent must be in there!" Mrs. Carter said.

"But that's, like, a thirty or forty-five minute drive from here."

"Okay. We got an hour and…" Shane looked at his diamond watch that his father got for him. "Five minutes left to save him."

"Go, now! There could be traffic! Trent's life is at risk!" Rhonda barked at them.

"Come on!" Anton grabs the suitcase with the money in it and Doctors Gray and Carter offer to drive him there.

"Be careful!"


	5. No Escape?

**Chapter 5**

Trent was still sitting down on the chair, bondage and blindfolded. He was struggling to release his hands from the tight rope bondage, but it was still no success. He tries rocking the chair back and froth, but falls heavily to the ground and something crashed in the room.

_CRASH!_

Even though he couldn't see with the blindfold over his eyes, he could definitely hear and it sounded like glass was broken as he was struggling and it came from around him. He slightly moves his bounded hands around, hoping to grab a piece of glass.

As he finds a piece of glass, he grabs a small piece of glass and uses it to cut off his restraining ropes. He had to be careful and hoped that he wouldn't cut his skin.

_Come on! Come on!_ He thought exclaimed in his head.

As he was cutting away, he starts to notice that his restraints to his hands were getting looser and was finally free.

He quietly cheers, takes off his blindfold and quickly unties the restraints on his legs. After he does that, he opens up the door and notices that the door was locked. He looks around the room and finds a flashlight and sees a small screwdriver.

He puts the screwdriver in the hole and turns it.

_CLICK!_

The door opens and Trent cheers to himself.

As he quietly opens the door, he looks both way in the hallway and notices a bathroom. He quickly runs into the bathroom and uses it, since he really had to use it.

* * *

After he washes his hands, he checks the hallway before leaving. He wanders around the hallway for a short while until he sees something that caught his eye.

He sees a glass trophy case of the swimming team from the mid-to-late 70s and a banner under the case. He sees a group a guys around for a photo shoot.

He takes a closer look at a guy with blond hair holding a huge trophy and another guy in the background looking pissed off. He takes a look at their names and it said:

_Anton Mercer, Steven Scotts._

His eyes popped out of his head and realized that he was kidnapped by one of his old swim rivals.

For some reason, he could hear footsteps around him and coming closer and closer.

_I think I better get out of here!_ He thought in his head.

But before he could even look, something…or someone hits him right on the head with something heavy and fell heavily to the floor and his eyes were getting hazy, knocking him unconscious.

Feeling half-conscience, the last thing he could even think of was him being dragged on the floor.


	6. Rescuing Trent

**Chapter 6**

Dr. Carter parks the car right by giant trees, to make sure no one could see them. Anton leaves the car with the suitcase of the ransom money in it.

"Okay. Now call the police after I go in the school."

"No problem," Dr. Gray said. "And Anton, be careful. He has Trent."

Anton shook his head in agreement and looks at his watch and he has almost thirty minutes left.

He walks to the entrance of the high school and his mind overcome with memories of the school as he looked at the pictures.

The graduation, senior prom, old club photos, the reunion that happened over a year ago and so much more.

As he was walking, he notices a display was destroyed; glass was on the floor and even the pictures with him and the swim team was smashed into small pieces. He noticed his old trophy and metals that he won years ago from the swim team that the display was damaged. Looking at them, he notices a folded note in it.

He opens it and reads in. There was written in bold letters.

**Care for a dip?**

He thought to himself,

"The pool!" He rushes over there.

At the pool, while he was waiting for Anton and the money, he has a hazy and half-conscience Trent sit in a chair, places his hands behind it and places handcuffs on him. His black cloth blindfold was gone and so were the rope bondage to his legs. Trent opened his eyes and he was feeling drowsy, couldn't help but feel dizzy and lightheaded and asked himself,

"Where am I?"

Anton finds them right where he would be and sees Trent as a hostage on the other side of the pool with the suitcase in his hand.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Anton Mercer. Look at what all these years has done to us. You… are a successful man while I'm… a mental nutcase. You're early, but that's nothing new; you always were punctual."

Trent had a confused yet hazy look on his face, like he was going to pass out. He was having blurry visions from being knocked out. "Dad?"

"Let him go! He has nothing to do with this." He pleaded.

"No! I mean, why should I? You ruined my life!"

"I didn't; that's your own fault!"

He growled at him. "Yes, you did! You stole my trophy, my acceptance to Harvard! The steroids and my life! _Everything!_" His eyes and facial expressions started to make him look like a psycho killer.

"I didn't do anything to you, especially the steroids and drugs! I didn't even take steroids and drugs to perform better. I practice and worked hard to achieve."

"Of course. Typical Anton. Put the money on the bleachers." He ordered him.

He gave Anton a sinister look with his eyebrow down. Infuriated, he throws the money on the sliver metal bleachers and he was starting to lose his patience.

"Alright, I got the money for you, Steven. Now, give me back my son!" He finally snaps at him.

"You want him?"

"Yes!"

"You want him?" In a rage of insanity, he kicks a chair-bound and handcuffed Trent into the pool.

"Dad!" Trent cries out for him.

"No!" He watches Trent goes down into the pool.

To save Trent's life, Anton risked his own life by jumping in the water and used his old swimming prowess to save him. Going down, Trent was squirming around and kicking, struggling to get out from his handcuffs, but he was quickly losing his conscious. Anton manages to get to Trent as his eyes were drowsy and losing his conscience.

He grabs a paperclip from his pocket and starts to pick the locks on Trent's handcuffs and he had to do it and fast.

_Come on! Come on!_ He thought.

_Click! Click!_ He manages to get him out of his handcuffs.

With Trent feeling and looking lightheaded, he puts Trent's arms around him and kept him still. As he coming up, Steven, who's now in a rage of insanity, almost hits him with the suitcase with the money in it. He covers Trent's head from being hit.

"Take this! And this! And more of it!"

He manages to avoid being hit, but when he is almost hit again, he grabs the suitcase and forcibly pulls Steven in the pool, in which he falls and begins to drown.

He gets Trent out of the pool and lays him on the floor. The only thing he had to do was to revive Trent, so that he goes conscience. The only thing that he thought was,

_Please let me still have my skills from life guarding and CPR training._

As he was doing CPR on him, he manages to hear a heartbeat in Trent. He steps back and sees that Trent bolted into conscience and spits out some water that he swallowed and began to cough.

"Trent!"

His eyes were wide open and began conscience to his surroundings.

"Dad?" He jumped when his father was next to him.

Relived that Trent was unharmed, he began to embrace his safe son in his arms for a hug as if he hasn't him in years.

"Oh, thank god that you're alright! Are you okay?"

Trent cried his heart out and embraced his father in his arms, who had just saved his life from dying of drowning.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." A heavily sigh escaped him. He was terribly shaken by the frightening experience and that she had never felt so terrified before, because he's never been so helpless and scared in his life before, but was relived that his father saved his life from drowning. "I've never be so scared in my life. And you save me."

"Well, it's all over, now. You're safe now and I'm not going to let _anything_ happen to you."

"You promise?"

"I promise." He lets out a sad smile.

They stopped hugging for a second when the police and SWAT team ran in with their heavy uniforms, rifle guns, flashlights and shields, surrounding Steven while he was still the water, not struggling in the water anymore. Trent holds onto his father tightly.

Doctors Gray and Carter come in and see Trent and Anton. They run over to their side and helped them up.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay, now." They got dark brown wool blankets and towels for the both of them and puts in around them to keep them warm and dry.

"Come on; let's go home."

As they left, Trent couldn't help but look at Steven, looking soaking wet and depressed. The police and SWAT team arrested him and place him in handcuffs. He actually felt sorry for him, even if he did kidnapped him. Trent hopes that he would never have to see him again and will be put behind bars for a very long time.

As they got outside, police cars, SWAT vehicles, police and SWAT officers and reporters all gathered around them. The reporters and news people surrounded Trent, Anton and Doctors Gray and Carter as they were asking them questions, but Anton kept Trent's face shielded from the cameras and lights as they walked to the car and drove him.

As they drove off, Trent let out a large yawn and whispered to his father,

"Thank you so much for saving me."

"Anytime, son. Anytime"

He began to sleep and laid his head on his chest, which his dad didn't seem to mind. He was just thankful and blessed to see Trent and hold him in his arms.

He did the only thing that any father could do; take matters into his own hands, even if it means to risk himself to save him. But for him, it was _definitely_ worth it.


	7. Safe and Sound

**The Final Chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

They all came back to the Fernandez-Mercer household; it was almost midnight, and Anton carried Trent, who fell asleep on the way home, into the house with the blanket wrapped around him. The doctors opened the door for them and they stopped by the living room.

Everyone in the room was all incredibly excited and glad to see Trent safe, sound and alive. They wanted to hug, cuddle and bundle up to him, but couldn't since Trent was already asleep and they didn't want to wake him up.

They all left and wished both Anton and Trent best of wishes and their blessings and prayers. After they all left, Anton locked in the security system code and took Trent to his master bedroom to sleep for the night.

He takes off his shoes for him, places him under the covers along with the blanket wrapped around him and tucks him into his bed. He gentle strokes his hair and wishes him pleasant dreams.

Before getting ready to go to sleep, he takes one more look at him and couldn't help but smile as he saw his son safe and sound.

* * *

A day after the kidnapping, all of the major new channels and networks were all talking about Trent's kidnapping and rescue. The news channels and reporters also talked about his kidnapper, Steven Scotts and how he may spend up to 20-to-30 years in federal prison for his kidnapping.

On that same exact day, Trent was taken to the hospital to make sure he was fine from his drowning, caused by the kidnapper. The doctors told him that he will be fine and advise Trent to stay in bed for the next few days and to get plenty of bed rest.

* * *

Another day has pasted and it was eleven in the morning. Trent was in his pajamas, lying down in his own bed under the covers, watching cartoons on the television that his father had put in his room for the rest of the week.

His father knocks on his door, comes into his room and he was carrying a sliver bed tray of a clean while plate of a toasted Italian BLT on wheat bread, a cup of hot peppermint tea and a glass Ginger Ale.

"Hey there, Trent." He plated the tray on Trent's lap as he sat next to him on the bed. "How are you feeling?" He messes up Trent's hair a bit.

"I'm fine." Trent quietly said.

"Okay. For the rest of the day, just stay in bed, eat your sandwich and drink your Ginger Ale and tea," Anton let out a long sigh. "If I keep getting worry, I'm going to end up with gray hair sooner or later."

Trent's face lit up. "Really?"

"No." His face turned to disappointment.

Someone called Anton's phone and excused himself to answer it. Before he left, he says to Trent,

"I got work to do. Now please, just stay in bed and get some rest, okay?"

"Okay."

He leaves the room to take the call while Trent continued to watch cartoons on the television in bed.

It was only two-fifteen in the afternoon and Anton was already done with his work for the day. He goes by Trent's room and sees him fast asleep. He grabs the sliver bed tray with the empty plate, bowl and cups from his nightstand.

Before leaving the room, he gently pets his hair and smiles. He was just thankful and blessed to see Trent safe, sound and at home with him, where he should be.

But at the same time, he was worried. Worried about what might happen to Trent the next time he goes outside or even to the park.

After what happened, he doesn't know what to expect anymore.

**Squeal is coming up soon!**


End file.
